My Bad Boy
by spiritlight25
Summary: He didn't know how to tell him. He was too shy. But today, he's going to admit how he truly feels... One way or another... Phantom x Fenton pairing


I guess you guys can call me a hipocrit because in my note for _You're Not Alone_, I said I was nevergonna write a slash story. But after hearing _Bad Boy,_ (for the umpteenth time I might add) the idea for this story popped into my head and I just had to type this. Plus, I read several slash stories before and it helped me a little bit. I kept blushing while typing this. This story only took me about 3 days to type and this is my 1st romance/yaoi fic.So, let me know what you think of this new fic of mine.

**Dedication to :** those who like slash, Danny Phantom, and/or Phantom x Fenton pairings and to those who like others whom are the same gender as themselves in a loving way

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Danny Phantom (Butch Hartman does) or the song _Bad Boy _(Cascada does).

_What are you still doing? _song

_'Go on and read the story!' _thoughts

* * *

My Bad Boy

_Remember the feelings,_

_Remember the day._

Danny sat on the bed while staring at a picture that was resting on the nightstand. It was a picture of Phantom, his ghost half. He picked it up and a soft sigh escaped his lips.

A few weeks had passed since he decided to split himself. And within that short amount of time, he couldn't help but ponder about something. That something involved the ghost boy himself.

_My stone heart was breaking,_

_My love ran away._

He and Sam had decided to stay friends after they tried going out. They both came to realize that things weren't going so smoothly between them and ghost fighting was beginning to get a bit stressful. No matter where they went for a date, sooner or later some random specter would show up and ruin everything. So to them, going back to being really good friends seemed like the best thing to do. Oh, well. At least they gave it a shot, right?

_This moment I knew I would be someone else._

The boy had fought repeatedly everyday with his mind whenever he was within contact with his other half. But today, he decided to accept it; he had developed feelings for Phantom. 

He stared at the photograph once more. The spirit's white hair looked as soft as a pillow. His bright, emerald eyes literally shined with strength and determination, but also with a loving compassion obscured underneath. His arms were strong from all of the ghost fighting he did; yet they seemed to be simultaneously gentle.

_My love turned around and I fell._

No matter how hard he tried, Danny would wind up being lost in the dust. Whenever he attempted to start a decent conversation, he'd stutter, hesitate, or even just stare point blank at Phantom without realizing it. 

He never knew how to put it simply of what he was feeling before. But now, he knows that it's no longer a brotherly love; it was something more.

One day, Danny had decided to meet Phantom at the park. The spirit obliged, hoping he would get a break from saving the town.

Once Danny made it to his destination, he frowned when he saw his beloved ghost battling another one. He hid behind a nearby tree to avoid being seen and a loving smile soon replaced the frown.

_Be my bad boy,_

_Be my man._

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

The way his white hair blew in the wind made the teen's smile widen a little more. His electric green eyes sparkled with that determination he always knew of. And that echo-filled voice made Danny's heart jump every single time he heard it.

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand,_

_That I don't need you in my life again._

Danny ceased his staring for a minute to look at Phantom's opponent. It didn't surprise him that it was one of Walker's guards again. 

'_Man, he won't give up on having Phantom back in his prison, will he?' _he thought as he continued to watch the combat taking place.

Phantom was fighting back with his ghost rays and landed a few kicks and punches when necessary. Danny took mental note of his combat techniques. The way he battled surprised the boy a little. He realized that the young spirit had been getting stronger with each passing day since the separation.

_Won't you be my bad boy,_

_Be my man._

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand,_

_That I don't need you again_

_No, I don't need you again._

_Bad boy!_

Within minutes, the guard was sucked into the Fenton Thermos. Danny was still staring from behind his hiding place.

Feeling a presence behind him, Phantom turned to see his human half and smiled.

Danny gasped and tried to avert his eyes elsewhere. _'Oh, man. I hope he's not coming towards me.'_

To his dismay, the ghost in question was already within his range. 

"Hey, Danny!" Phantom greeted. He then noticed that the teen wasn't looking at him. "Danny?"

"Huh?" the boy asked startled.

Phantom placed his right hand on the boy's forehead. "Are you okay? You seem a little jumpy."

Danny didn't answer however. He shivered at the icy touch from the spirit's gloved hand, but then dismissed the feeling as he drifted off to his little world. He let out a sigh. The picture was nothing compared to the real thing. That cold, yet soft touch, his shiny white hair, those light-green orbs that sparked with a variety of emotions… To Danny, he was more than just an ordinary ghost. To him, he was more of a human being.

He wanted the spook to do more than simply touch him or give him a friendly pat on the back. He wanted to be pulled into a caring embrace. He wanted to caress that beautiful, soft hair. He wanted… He wanted to admit his feelings to him.

"Danny!"

"What?" He was suddenly snapped back into reality. 

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? 'Cause it looked as if you weren't entirely here; like you were daydreaming or something."

Danny gave him a sheepish smile and let out a nervous chuckle. "Daydreaming? No, I was just… thinking."

Phantom rolled his eyes. _'He's been doing that __**way**__ too much lately. _"Sure… Anyway, you said you wanted to meet me here for something?"

The boy brought a hand to the back of his neck. "Yeah… There's something I wanna tell you."

The specter frowned in thought. _'He sounds serious.'_ He leaned closer. "Yes?"

The young freshman gulped. "Uh… Okay." _'Here goes.' _He absentmindedly took hold of the ghost's hands. What surprised him was that Phantom didn't flinch. It was almost as if he didn't mind it at all. 

"Phantom, I… I…" He was hesitating and stuttering again. _'Come on, Fenton! Tell him!'_

"I… uh…" _'Tell him you love him! It's not that hard!'_

Danny was about to try again when a gasp interrupted him.

"Sorry, Danny, but I gotta go," Phantom said as his ghost sense went off while he spoke. "Can that important thing wait until I get back?"

"I guess so."

The spirit gave the boy an apologetic look before taking off.

_You once made this promise_

_To stay by my side._

_But after some time_

_You just pushed me aside._

Danny's gaze fell to the ground below him as he made his way home. _'I can't believe it! I chickened out again! It can't be __**that**__ difficult to admit that you actually love someone!'_ His mind went back to that moment in time before it was interrupted. The way he fought was surprising. The way his green eyes stared at him with that soft glow. His hair was as white as snow. The teen immediately snapped himself from his daydream._ 'Huh. I guess it __**was**__ hard. Oh, man. I'd better get home fast before I start to sound more like a girl.'_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now I'll show you how to go on_

He stared at the photo once more as he waited for him to return, his phantom. He was unable to confess, but he wasn't gonna stop trying until it was finally said. 

_Be my bad boy,_

_Be my man._

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

Suddenly, a rush of cold air penetrated the room. Danny shivered as he realized of the only possibility that could cause this. And this time, he isn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.

"H-hey, Phantom. Were you able to catch that ghost?" _'That's good. Small talk is good.'_

The ghost boy set the thermos on the desk while replying, "Yeah. Turns out that it was only the Box Ghost."

"Again? That's the fifteenth time this week."

"I know! It's like watching a movie or singing stupid a song repeatedly when it comes to 'fighting' him." He made the air quote gesture to the word "fighting" and after what seemed like seconds of ominous silence, they bursted into laughter.

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand, _

_That I don't need you in my life again._

It all died down soon afterwards and silence resumed its position in the room.

'_Okay, Fenton, you got yourself reacquainted with him. Now's the perfect opportunity to go for it. Don't screw up!'_

Danny took a deep breath to keep his composure. "Uh, Phantom?"

"Hmm?" He turned his head to face the black-haired teen behind him. 

"I've… been wanting to… tell you something. I just…don't… know how to put it."

The specter turned the rest of his body to face him. "Does this have anything to do with what you were trying to tell me earlier?"

A small nod was his response. The ghost didn't think twice before sitting on the bed next to his admirer. Danny could feel those beautiful, peridot orbs gaze down on him and it looked like they were only focused on one thing: him.

The teen looked up and stared straight into that piercing gaze. He once again took the phantom's strong hands into his own, never leaving his spectral half's sight.

_Won't you be my bad boy,_

_Be my man,_

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend._

'_Well, here goes.' _

Crystal-blue met electric green. 

This was it. There was no going back now.

"Phantom, I… I love you."

Surprise was etched all over Phantom's face. He looked deeply into the human teenager's blue orbs and saw hope and happiness in them. But there was also a hint of fear. 

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but the spirit softly shook his head and gently placed a finger on his lips. The boy wanted to question why when he soon found his answer.

"You don't need to be afraid," the spook replied in a soft voice. "I love you, too."

Phantom slowly leaned forward and closed his eyes. Danny followed suit and soon, both of their lips met with each other in a soft, gentle kiss.

'_I did it. I finally did it,' _the boy's mind rejoiced as they continued the kiss.

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand,_

_That I don't need you again_

_No, I don't need you again._

Fin

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! I got a question for you guys: Do you think I have weak writing skills? I want ALL of you to be 100 COMPLETELY honest!

Now you all know what to do. Let me know if I still have any spelling or grammar errors. I just wanna be extrasure 'cause I double checked already.

Review, please:)

Lunazeta9


End file.
